There is available a crossover module having a crossover for electrically connecting coils mounted on a stator core of a motor.
FIG. 7 is a schematic top view showing one example structure of a conventional stator 5, and FIG. 8 is a schematic cross sectional view of the same.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the stator 5 comprises a stator main portion 50 and a crossover module 60, the latter being mounted on the former.
In FIGS. 7 and 8, the stator main portion 50 comprises a ring-like stator core 51, and coils 53 which are wound around teeth 51b of the stator core 51 with an insulating member 52 in-between, in a concentrated winding manner. An end of the coil 53 constitutes a leader line 53a which is extracted to be connected to the crossover module 60. Before the crossover module 60 is mounted on the stator main portion 50, the leader line 53a extends along the axial direction (upper direction in FIG. 8) of the stator core 51, as indicated by the long dashed double-short dashed line in FIG. 8, so as not to hinder the process of mounting the crossover module 60.
In FIGS. 7 and 8, the crossover module 60 comprises a ring-like crossover-holding member 61 made of insulating resin and a crossover 63 held on the crossover-holding member 61.
The crossover module 60 is mounted on the stator main portion 50, as is described below. That is, the crossover module 60 is brought along the axial direction of the stator core 51 (the upper direction in FIG. 8) while being mounted on a ring-like yoke portion 51a of the stator core 51. In FIG. 8, the crossover module 60 before being mounted is indicated by the long dashed double-short dashed line, and that after being mounted is indicated by the solid line. The arrow Y in FIG. 8 indicates the direction in which the crossover module 60 is moved. With the crossover module 60 mounted on the stator core 51, the leader line 53a is bent outward in the radial direction, as indicated by the solid line in FIG. 8, and electrically connected to the crossover 63.
Note that Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-20490, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-103700, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-194367, and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-333685 disclose a structure in which a crossover is placed outside a coil end of a stator coil in the radial direction.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-20490    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-103700    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-194367    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-333685